Forgotten
by aeria-liko
Summary: a young lost girl finds solitude in the presense of a man, and begins her long lonely epic not knowing that she is actually a prophesy waiting to be fullfilled (sorry if the summary sucks please R&R!)
1. Default Chapter

__

"But I'm so tired of crying but I'm out… I'm on the road again…"

The man fascinated her. She stood there in the middle of the empty food market gazing at this young 20-so year-old man with old and very cheap sunglasses, and an even older guitar in his lap, his fingers just grazing the strings -no not even touching them- the guitar seemed to sing on its own without the talent of the man. The girl felt like this scene frozen in time was magic. And yet if time was frozen, she had that odd feeling that perhaps the man would keep on singing, the guitar would keep on belting out its harmony, as though nothing from the outside world would disturb him and his old companion. Some blues song he was singing, with a clear crisp voice that separated the air. The lyrics sounded strangely familiar. She was sure she's never heard any blues song before in her life and yet it jogged her memory pleasantly. The thought of her mother faded into her mind. She could remember golden locks of hair brushing her face, but nothing more… but she knew, somehow, that in her heart that this woman sweetly whispered these exact same words in her ear. 

"…And my dear mother left me when… I was quite young…"

Her eyes widened. How'd he know? A vision of some huge building flooded her mind and she didn't notice that her eyes began to become wet as well. Someone important was holding her small hand as she walked in to join the other lost children. 

Yes. That place was only for lost children. Children not wanted by the world, children simply forgotten. She began to panic, as she tried to remember more, she tried with everything in her body to remember her mother, the song she sang, that day, that horrible day she knew as she tried to remember that changed everything. She knew that something happened during that day which caused her to go to the horrible prison of the children. But the harder she tried, the more it began to fade away. 

Due to the beam of sunlight, she could see through the young man's sunglasses now, and with a surprise she noticed the cataracts in his eyes through the dark shades. The man was blind. He looked up suddenly with a flick of his eyes and- still singing, said:

"Aww… another lost one eh? Lots of traveling -Eve- long way to go but even a longer way back…"

Something was very wrong here. What did he call her? Why couldn't she remember her real name?

The blind man was looking at her intently, giving her the eerie sense that he could really see her. She really started to become alarmed now, with no recollection of how she came to this place and no memory of her past, only of her mother, whose voice began to steadily become unrecognizable.

" …. what the hell is my name? _What_ is going on?!" she silently thought.

"Okay lost child, throw one good question right at me, and I'll throw one good answer."

She thought this situation very odd- as if the man knew what she was thinking. She wanted to leave, turn back to wherever she came from, but where could she go? She felt as if the world was choking her, mockingly laughing at her attempt to snatch back what was rightfully hers- memory. The man seemed to sit there waiting for an answer, the music ceased traveling to her ears. Panic dripped into her mind.

She wanted to break out, to free her mind of the pure horror that overwhelmed her body. Her vision became cloudy as she wanted with all her heart to scream. The wind was sucking in her breath from her lungs, and the earth seemed to want to swallow her whole. She swore she heard a rip in her ears.

"Ya a lost one alright, forgot your name huh? Yup, he's on your trail. I gave ya a name from the top of my head so He wouldn't have an easy time finding ya. He can tell which child is lost or not ya know, 'cause a lost child has an aura around them, something like hopelessness- but you can smell it on 'em too…." The man seemed to be excited and his dark eyes seemed to flash, as if defying this certain man thrilled him. The girl finally regarded him as crazy, but a _nice_ crazy (AN: as if there is such thing). 

"Boy, ain't ya glad I found ya!!" He did a weird strum that drew her attention to the guitar again, and the short note relaxed her. Shaking her head, she formed her thoughts together as her heart began to fear talking to this strange young man. Perhaps his music made her feel this way? But no- she knew that this man was not that way, she knew that this man could very well be a friend. He had a sensation of giving the passerby the emotion that he could tell this strange man anything in his life. That moment, for the first time in her life, she trusted this man. She calmly lowered her voice.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean I'm a lost child? I'm not lost…" She paused. She racked her brain, but she couldn't remember where she came from. Suddenly she wanted to cry, but what for? She hadn't lost anything according to her, just the only thing that defined her. The only thing that she could keep forever if she had indeed lost everything.

Her name.

With that thought, she gave up on her feeble attempt to fight her emotions running full throttle around in circles in her mind. _"I can't remember my name," _she thought as tears streamed down her cheeks. The man's nostrils flared as he smelled the salt from the tears in the air, and he suppressed a sorrow of great intensity that no real human could experience. He put the guitar beside him and looked at the crying girl with his dead eyes. 

"Oh dear Evie, don't ya worry, ya name's Eve, I've seen too many of your kind go into the dark, go to za Obyss, every last one of yas.." He caught the girl as she knelt down as if he knew exactly where she was to land. He began to rock her like a child. 

"But for some reason, ya have a different smell, Eve. You are somewhat different. The air around you smells… good. And pure." And with a mutter: "Oh Eve child, you are what everyone needs right now…" 

The poor girl was indeed nothing, felt like her life had just started just minutes ago, having no memories, no sorrow for what life her childhood had been: the knowing that her mother did not want her, the harshness of the orphanage, and having nothing of her own, just her name. In a way, it was better for her like this. In a way it was better for her not to know of her past. But the truth is that everyone needs a past, good or bad, to be completely human. But now this young girl in the middle of the empty food market was not one at all.


	2. The Memory

"Ocean eyes…" Eve looked at him wistfully, she had never seen such blue eyes. Through the apparent cataracts the sky bore into her, and she felt like she could drown in those eyes….

Hardly knowing him, she began to wonder….

Jack was in the market facing Eve, pondering about her own world, about her own erased existence. It was a warm day, as Jack sucked in the air as it hung in his mouth, he had to breathe fast because of the suffocation burning in his lungs. There were no usual shoppers in the market, giving the unnatural sense that him and Eve were the only ones on the sidewalk leaning against the old buildings behind all the venders. He changed his thoughts to the girl before him and smiled warmly:

"Call me jack if you please…"

"So you're name's jack?"

"Yup"

"You don't seem to be from around here…"

Jack's face looked at her blankly, again giving her the sense he could see her and cruelly frightening Eve as he bubbled with laughter that seemed to echo through the humid summer air. Eve fell back on the palms of her hands looking at Jack frustratingly. After some time he calmed down, he at last squeezed out some words forcibly.

"You and I, my dear, are most definitely not from around here." Eve gave Jack a puzzled look.

"Then where on earth are we from?" Jack loved her skepticism, and smiled, playing with Eve's thoughts.

"Not from this earth…"

Change was in the air.

Eve for the next few weeks lived with the young man. There was nowhere else where she could go, so she lived in Jack's run-down upstairs apartment room of a building that was across from the outside market where Jack played his guitar for money. Her room was small, and she often found herself clothed with unceasing shivers at night. But even with the horribly uncomfortable bed she slept in, she would find herself dreaming the most unusual vision every night she let her mind retreat to the place between waking and sleeping.

Leaves swaying dancing reflecting the most purely sinless light from somewhere look up blue ocean backlit canvas of millions of lights actually moving dancing mimicking the leaves above her now and eyes move down to the swaying foliage possessing the sky to a grand beautiful old tree with colors running through the veins of its bark and the roots seeming to hug the earth below protecting it from an unknown being air so crisp as if a human had never spread his poison upon this place smells of deep natural earth and flowers could be detected a mile away the wind was so wholesome. (AN: wow!!!! What a run on man! Where's my award??!!!) And yet… a presence of evil that swallowed hearts lurked beyond sight and his voice could be heard his wicked song was thrust towards the ear:

'The sky is crying

The tears rolling down her noose

His wish was shot in the dark

But her gift is what she can't lose

The mother of all must delight in pain

Brought upon her by the flow of blood

Thorns may be crushed by her children's feet

But inside her heart they swell as a flood

Evie dear mother of all

His life he will yield

For the love you both may have

But beware;

Both your fates are sealed'

These nights Eve woke in a cold sweat, Jack running to her side claiming that he had heard her scream. Jack would then sing her to sleep, even though Eve was indeed 16- but you must understand, this dream wasn't a dream at all. It was a place where all people go between wake and asleep. This place becomes so realistic as you become caught between these two worlds, as so does that voice, that being… and also the eerie tune the cry would proclaim which left Eve shudder with fright at the possible meaning. Seeking security she told Jack her visions with clarity and with appalling accusations of the premonition.

Eve could sense Jack's anxiety. His hands would tremble as he stared into the space beyond Eve, as if he was indeed viewing the dream as she described the panorama each night, each time a different perspective. The Man seemed to be coming closer to something…

These nights she felt that Jack might leave her because of the unknown danger she did not understand at all in her dream. For some reason she could feel that perhaps this man that Jack had been so alarmed of when she first met him is possibly real. She would whisk these thoughts away, thinking of how ridiculous it would be for Jack to kick her out because of some stupid nightmare. But then again in her dream her senses were alive, as if she was really conscious and indeed feeling the wind caress her and smelling the soil from the pulled weed a mile away… it was too real for her mind.

Jack was again playing his magic on his old guitar. People would pass by, dropping strange-looking coins in his guitar's battered case. From Sitting next to Jack and from constant wandering, Eve had begun to notice that the people here spoke a strange tongue, a cross between French and German. When she, without knowing, spoke to someone because she had bumped into him or her, she found herself speaking strangely, somehow knowing that when she said 'aeiavia evieai' she was exclaiming 'excuse me' in her mind.

When she informed Jack about this peculiar incident in the market, he again looked at her with amusement.

"I told you: we both are not from around here."

"Oh really? Then, Jack, amuse me and tell me exactly where the hell did I come from?" Eve's temper always rose when she tried feebly to remember some things from her past. He loved her when she acted like this, and he thought like many times before, how she really was before...

Well... she might have been the rebel in the school. The protector of the underdog and speaking for those who cant speak for themselves... or perhaps the quiet one? The one when spoken to surprised the listener because of her intelligence and compassion about everything she took an interest in...

The memories were streaming out of her chest like ribbons flowing pleasingly to those who could not see them. Like spirit-like beauty, people, buildings would pass before him in his infinite darkness, giving him the cursed gift to see scenes of horror love pain obtained through such a painful memory of his own.

He began to probe the sights she sent before him: swings, a boy, a kiss, an older woman with silky curly locks reading a story to a sick red-haired child... but then he saw something peculiar. As the unusually vivid scene flew out of Eve's heart… the luminance of the elegant memory so great and stunning that he witnessed a soft candlelit face of a beautiful young lady as it passed out of this… _woman_…

A Christmas tree with burnt out lights. The same child who was sick was alone, crying silently in the dark warmed room filled with beds along the walls that occupied children waiting for the mysterious Santa Claus to bless them with gifts the next morning. Shadows danced on the walls as the fire crackled in the fireplace and an sign was portrayed above the fireplace, sporting Josephine's Orphanage for Children.

The tears fell silently from the darkened tired eyes of the child as she thumbed her small and only box-like gift wrapped hurriedly in brown paper. The child seemed to hold no emotion in her features as she kneeled before the fire, and her red unkempt hair fell in her eyes. Glancing on the box, it said in rushed writing: For Abby. Then underneath the letters, a note was taped beneath that read: give to daughter for Christmas.

Her name was Abigail.

The girl opened the box painfully finally pained emotions rising to the surface, careful not to rip the wrapping, and placed the little present flatly in her hand. She examined it with a fear-like wanting , looking unusual with the tears still streaming down the same path on her rosy face.

The girl opened the box, and out popped an ocean-colored marble. The girl looked agonizingly upward, eyes closed as tears flowed hitting the dusty floor. And with her small lips, she whispered softly:

"My Ocean Eyes."

Jack gasped.

"Jack???!?"

He blinked.

"Jack? You've been looking strangely at me for some time now... are you okay?"

Eve was literally inches from his face, innocent eyes staring deep within his dead ones, and her hands softly massaging Jack's shoulders. Jack could feel her soft, sweet breath rushing out of her mouth on his face, and he wondered about the woman's face, the present, Abby Abby Abby the marble ocean colored marbles ocean eyes

Glad to see Jack was okay, she kneeled back before him, and looked at him concerned.

"C'mon, I do have somewhat of a right to now what I'm doing here and why..."

"Tell me why you call me ocean eyes."

Eve was taken aback. The feeling he omitted was one of hope, and oddly, a wanting for more... but what?

"What does that have to do with my question? What do you mean?"

"Just please... answer."

She looked at him, searching for his reason as he kept stony face still and his eyes swirled like something…..

"Your eyes... remind me…"

"What??" jack felt himself become desperate. He was hungry for her lips to release what he already knew, he had to hear her.

Eve looked into Jack's dead blue eyes, and felt something come from them. She felt like she was being fed something, felt like she was getting something back that was stolen from her, she didn't care what all she wanted was more of it _had to have more_…

And as fast as the emotion plagued her mind, it was whisked away.


End file.
